


ART: The Terminator - Kyle Reese

by Tarlan



Category: Terminator (Movies), The Terminator (1984)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallpapers created for the LJ/DW Michael Biehn Month - Kyle Reese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Terminator - Kyle Reese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/gifts).



My contribution to _Michael Biehn Month - April 2014 - Kyle Reese_.

Kyle and Sarah

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/551501/551501_original.jpg)

Kyle Reese

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/551191/551191_original.jpg)

.


End file.
